


Angel Interrupted

by PreciousNovelty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreciousNovelty/pseuds/PreciousNovelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was a good angel, an obedient angel, absolute in his purpose and his faith. Then one human changed it all, causing him to think before obedience, and see beyond blind faith. Castiels world is ripped apart by the truth, and for the first time he is begining to "feel". Will eventually be an angel bound to earth type story. Will eventually see a lot more of Dean and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angels Startle Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Set during episode 4x20 The Rapture. Castiel gets startled and misses his chance to warn Dean.

Dean and Castiel sat perfectly parallel to each other, each on the edge of a broken down hotel bed. Dean was leaning forward slightly, each hand resting on the corresponding knee. Staring down in front of him, he noticed just how dirty the green carpeting actually was, and briefly wondered about the cleanliness of the sheets he had been sleeping under. He avoided looking at the man, or rather Angel setting across from him.

It was two in the morning, Sam was gone on one of his late night mystery outings he thought Dean was oblivious too. Dean had been laying on his side, arms folded over his chest and half asleep when he heard the soft sound of fluttering wings. He kept his eyes closed and tried to keep his breathing even in hopes Castiel would buy his sleeping act and simply leave. No such luck. Dean could feel Castiel watching him. He could only take the Angels stare for so long before he lost it. In one swift, fluid motion he lunged into a setting position right across from Castiel and growled "WHAT?!"

Castiel knew Dean wasn't asleep. He had watched Dean sleep often in the last few months. Dean rarely slept as quietly or as still as he was.. The first few times Castiel had stood in the Winchester boys darkened hotel room, observing their restless sleep, he had understood his actions were for the benefit of all. A good night of sleep strengthened the forces of good by increasing the humans physical and mental state while awake. One light touch to each mans forehead dissolved the nightmares and sent each into a calmer, more restorative sleep. In the beginning, Castiel had the greater good in mind, but that wasn't why he continued to take the bad dreams away. Castiel thought, disconcertingly that he was quite fond of Dean Winchester.

Over the last few months, he had begun to think Dean less of a charge and more of a fellow soldier. A soldier who he out ranked of course, but who was no less committed to stopping Armageddon then any Angel. Castiels features tightened at his last thought. The truth, still fresh and sharp in his mind. In what world did angels and demons work towards the same goal? Before Castiel could lose himself any deeper, Deans very quiet, very still body became a blurr of motion as he jumped up yelling.

Dean blinked a few times, trying to understand what he had just seen. As fast as he had set up, Castiel had disappeared in bright blue and white light. Dean just sat glaring at the place on his brothers bed where Castiel had been. With an annoyed frown he said "Well that was interesting."

Just then he heard the angels trademark calling card and looked across the room at where the noise of fluttering wings came from, but there was nothing.

"Dean."

Deans whole body jerked as he snapped his head back towards the other bed. There sat Castiel, head down, eyes closed, hands on his knees and breathing a little too deep and a little too fast. Dean pushed his irritation to the side and asked "Cass, whats wrong?"

Castiel opened his eyes, sucked in a breath and flatly stated "You startled me."

A slow grin spread over Deans face. "So you shimmered away?"

Castiel calmed him self in an instant, raising his head to meet Dean eye for eye. "I did not shimmer away Dean. I simply moved this vessel to a different place, very fast. The light was an effect of the movement, not the cause of it."

Dean was amused and laughed through his nose. "Huh. Why don't I see the light show every time you disappear into thin air?"

Castiel resisted the urge to indulge the human gesture of sighing, but his voice did rise a bit as he answered Deans question. "I usually come and go on my own terms Dean. What happened just now was much like the equivalent of a human reflex."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and expectantly looked at Castiel. "The things you learn about an Angel."

Castiel stared at Dean for a long moment, and in a softer tone said "Dean, we need to talk about Sam."

Dean leaned forward resting his hands on his knees and exhaled, visibly deflating. Sam had been at the table researching their latest case when his cell phone had rang. Dean knew Sam thought he was asleep and so he acted the part and ended up over hearing Sam tell whoever was on the phone that he'd meet them in ten minutes. Dean knew it was Ruby Sam was going to meet. He knew his brother was doing something with Ruby, something bad. But he didn't know how to stop it. So, he just laid there and listened to his brother quietly walk out the door. Just when he had began to relax enough to sleep, Castiel showed up.

Castiel understood Deans pain. He hadn't in the beginning. But events had taken place, truths discovered and Castiel was far from the being he had been in the beginning. Anna had killed Uriel mere moments after Castiel had learned the truth of his brothers betrayal. Castiel watched Deans whole demeanor change at the mention of Sam, and contemplated his own resolve. He had been willing to fight Uriel for his life, for the truth and for father. Had he won the fight, would he have been able to kill his brother?

As if reading Castiels thoughts, Deans body tensed, his eyes narrowed and in a low and threatening voice he said "Don't tell me your here to stop Sam. You know I'll..."

Castiel put his hand up and said "That is not why I am here."

Deans shoulders relaxed and he asked "OK, then why are you here?"

Castiel pressed his lips together for a moment and slowly said "Dean, everything has changed. It's not what we thought. "

Dean could tell that whatever Castiel had to say, it was painful. He prodded gently."What is it Cass? What's goin on?"

Castiel hadn't decided how much to tell Dean. After Uriels death, Castiel had made careful inquiries to his superiors, trying to discern how many Angels Uriel had converted, and how far up the chain of command the conversions had gone. What he found was even more shocking then what he learned from Uriel.

Castiel cocked his head to one side, opened his mouth to say something and closed it again. He then closed hes eyes and began shaking his head in a slow rhythm telling Dean "There are only two seals left unbroken. You must stop Sam. It all depends on Sam. Do whatever is neccessary to prevent him from using his powers."

Had Castiel been acting normal, Dean would have instantly began arguing with him about the method of stopping Sam, Castiel was implying. But something was off, Castiel was acting different, almost spooked. Dean uncrossed his arms and rested his hands in his lap, trying to look more relaxed then he was feeling. "OK. I get that your worried about the seals, hell on earth and all that. Me too. But what is the connection to Sam?"

Castiel looked straight into Deans eyes and half mumbled "Dean, the Angels they want...Sam is..." How was he supposed to tell Dean that both hell and heaven were using Sam to bring about Armageddon, and that it would destroy him in the end?

Dean was becoming more worried with every word the angel couldn't seem to say. He leaned forward and raised his voice. "What do you mean it all depends on Sam? Are the Angels planning to stop Saml?"

Castiel heard the fear and confusion in Deans voice. He quickly shook his head no. "No angel will stop Sam, but you must. When the last seal is broke, Lucifer will rise. The last seal is..." Castiel stopped in mid sentence. He was being ordered back to heaven. They were sending escorts for him. Castiel had no idea what would happen to him if they caught him. He had to move, and fast!

Dean watched Castiels eyes widen and his breathing all but stop. He knew Castiel must have heard something from the other Angels. Castiel looked...scared. Dean began to ask what was happening when he heard the familiar sound of keys sliding into the hotel door handle, Sam was home.

Dean had only given the door a quick glance, but when he turned back to Castiel, the angel had gone.

Dean watched the door open slowly. As Sam stepped into the hotel room, Deans eyes glazed over in deep thought. What the hell had Castiel been trying to tell him?


	2. Angel in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel stood silent for a moment considering. Two arch angels plus Zacharia and Sammael. Overkill. Castiel didn't need Chuck to tell him how this battle would end. Without so much as a sigh, Castiel stepped off the platform, headlong into the group of Angels below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during episode 4x20 The waits for the Winchesters and thinks about recent events

On the outskirts of town, stood an old abandoned industrial building. Inside were the remains of multi level floors scattered throughout hugely cavernous spaces, littered with the kind of debris that falls away from old buildings breaking down under their own weight.

Castiel had not felt fear for many centuries. He did not fear for his own life, or for the lives of the Winchesters. Nor did he fear Armageddon. His fear had much larger consequences then life, death or war. Heaven was falling. The very thing that made heaven, heaven was ceasing to exist in more ways then one.

Heaven was becoming godless, being purged of Angels whose faith was unfaltering. The upper ranks now had the arch Angels following their orders. Orders that originated with them, not God. Heavens Angels were acting as if they had no one to answer to, and Castiel was beginning to think they might be right.

Castiel was stirred from his thoughts by a loud noise. It sounded like metal scraping against the floor. He tensed, as he carefully scanned the darkness for other forms. He saw nothing and receded further into the shadowed corner, until his back touched the wall. He leaned against the smooth stone letting the coldness seep into his body.

Most of the physical responses his vessel often had, he could heal or control, but where he had only a loose grip on his fear, he could hardly control reactions to it. This bodies responses to fear were uncomfortable at best. He could tolerate the stomach pains and the sweating, but the unsettling sensation of small electrical pulses tracing up and down his back were considerably more distracting.

Castiel shifted his wait against the stone, and slowly slid down to the floor. Angels didn't get tired, but he was growing weary. This was the first time he had been so still since Uriels death. Castiel breathed in deep and exhaled slow, trying to expel the painful emotions the thought of Uriel inspired. Castiel had many brothers and sisters, but most were little more then vague acquaintances. He had, had only one friend. Uriel had found comedy in their friendship as the Angel of creativity and the Angel of ambivalence. He had laughed when Castiel said he did not understand the humor. The night Uriel died was the night heaven changed.

The silence was abruptly broken by the ringing of voices in his mind. He shook his head but could not stop memories from filling his vision.

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, pushing away the grief he felt at hearing Uriels words. "I think maybe our Father isn't giving the orders anymore."

Anna chimed in "The Father you love. You think he wants this?"

Uriel whispered "Something is wrong up there, can you feel it?"

Anna voiced his sin. "What you're feeling? It's called doubt."

Castiels own voice broke in "For the first time, I feel..." Anna replied "It gets worse. Choosing your own course of action is confusing. Terrifying."

Castiel implored "Anna...I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do."

Anna replied "No. I'm sorry. It's time to think for yourself."

Castiel couldn't stand the voices any longer, he jumped to his feet suddenly wanting nothing more but to speak to his father. He stepped out of the darkness, and searched for a place where he could feel closer to creation. He found it within seconds. Through a large gaping hole in the roof Castiel could see hundreds of stars, standing out against the moonless black night. The faint glow from the hole illuminated a small section of what remained of the second level floor. He was there immediately, dropping to his knees, folding his hands between his legs, closing his eyes and turning his head heaven word.

Angels had no formal prayers, they simply bowed in respect and spoke. Castiel started his prayer as he always had. "Father..." He couldn't continue as he didn't know what to say. After a moment of thought, he started again, slower, more deliberate and formal this time.

"Dear father, in my distress I call upon thee and cry unto you..." Castiel paused again, this time bowing his head and breathing a long sigh. Praying had never been difficult. Castiel lifted his head to the starlight, and tried one last time to speak to the father he wasn't sure was even listening.

"Father, I need your guidance. Heaven needs your hand. Earth needs your protection. Creation is unraveling without you. We need you."

Castiel blinked twice, and breathed deeply vaguely aware of the tear trailing down his cheek. "Father where are you? I fear we are all lost if you don't intervene soon."

Castiel held his breath for a moment as he searched the night sky for a sign, no matter how small, but there was nothing. In a whisper he finished his prayer "Are you still listening? Are you even there?

His body trembled for a moment before he sagged closer to the floor before a roaring caucus of laughter caused Castiel to jump to his feet.

Below him, stood four Angels, Zacharia, Sammael, and the arch angels Sraosha and Sariel. They had found amusement in Castiels prayer, he did not know how much they had heard, but they had certainly witnessed his doubt. 

Zacharia smiled and said with expectation "Well Castiel, did you receive an answer?" Zacharia looked away from Castiel and did a visual sweep of the vacant building then shouted "Do you see any sign?"

He looked at the other three Angels, and back up at Castiel as he patted his chest "Maybe we are your sign! He stepped forward and said in a more serious tone "Castiel, you begged him for help, and yet, here I am. You see, he doesn't listen anymore. And if he does, he doesn't care. Come down, lets talk."

Castiel stared down at Zacharia for a brief moment, staring hard trying to understand such bold faithlessness. It was true, he had doubts, but he may have been among only a few left in the garrison who had any faith at all. He would not dismiss the significance of that fact.

Castiel stepped forward, and said with hard conviction "He heard me, and he hears you Zacharia!"

He continued glaring down at the four angels and shouted "Do you remember when he warned against a religion of Angels? Have you lost your memory and faith so easily?!"

Zacharia grew more intolerant "Castiel, Castiel! I never would have guessed you would be amongst the incendiary ones! You, the angel of solitude, the great observer. Never intervening unless ordered. What has possessed you? Standing there, anger in your voice, fear in your eyes, arguing over a little short cut to Paradise. Really Castiel, there have been better opportunities to step away from the crowd."

Castiels voice was stone. "You should see my involvement as a sign of the severity of the affairs of heaven."

At this Sariel shook his head and said soothingly "Castiel come down. We will not inflict harm upon your vessel or you. We are only here to collect you. Come, let us leave."

Castiel stared at Sariel for a moment, grief in his eyes he bent his head to one side and said "Sariel, you misunderstand. The fear you see in me is but for you brother, and all our brothers and sisters who have fallen into this deception."

Zacharia grew sober. "Castiel, it is a tragedy you didn't find this fire in the beginning. If you stay on your current path, you'll be sure to spend eternity in locked darkness with Uzziel and Raguel. I promise you."

Castiels eyes narrowed. Had they dared to imprison the Angel of faith and Raguel himself? Had they succeeded? Yes, it must be so. Zachariah wouldn't lie about such an act. Castiel had nothing left to say.

Zachariah met Castiels eyes "Choose now."

Castiel stood silent for a moment considering. Two arch angels plus Zacharia and Sammael. Overkill. Castiel didn't need Chuck to tell him how this battle would end. Without so much as a sigh, Castiel stepped off the platform, headlong into the group of Angels below.

He had made a decision he would kill if the chance presented itself. He was a warrior of god, not a follower of Angels.

Castiel aimed for Zacharia. He plummeted to the ground, elbow braced looking for a target he found in the crevice between Zacharias neck and shoulder. The angel in the old man suit let out a shout of shock and pain as he fell to the floor. Castiel knew Zacharia had never planned to be part of the battle and was satisfied with his action.

The two arch angels and Sammael who had simply stepped away from Castiels landing point, now stood still looking at Castiel with exasperation.

Sammael sighed and said "Castiel, you know this won't end well for you."

Castiel looked down at Zacharia and back up at Sammael. "As it won't for you."

Sammael glanced expectantly at Sraosha and Sariel. The two arch Angels who were inhabiting tall, dark twin vessels simply stared back at Sammael.

Sammael looked back at Castiel suddenly lunging forward, grabbing Castiel by the front of his shirt and pushing him back until they both tripped over a large metal beam that had fallen years earlier. Sammael landed on top of Castiel, and for a long moment they both laid motionless.

Sraosha and Sariel had began to walk over to Castiel and Sammael, wondering why the fight has ceased when a bright light emanated from between the prone Angels. It was impossible to tell which one had been killed.

When the burst of sonic white light was over, Sammaels vessel lay dead on the hard concrete. Wires were hanging out of the walls sparking, great piles of concrete and steel rubble existed where they hadn't before, and small clouds of dust were rising all over the room as debris from the wall and roof hit the ground.

The night Uriel had been killed, Castiel had grabbed the angelic dagger used to kill so many of his brothers and sisters. When Sammael began pushing him back in an effort to take him to the ground, Castiel had wedged his arm between them, gripped the dagger tight, and let himself fall. He hadn't moved, hadn't breathed as he watched his brothers eyes grow silent. He had been willing to kill an Angel, but had not been ready to kill a brother.

As Sammaels soul was burned to nothing, Castiel had taken the opportunity to hide. They would be able to sense his location quickly. Running was not an option, and yet fighting an archangel would be as futile as beating his fists against a mountain. What to do?

The arch angels became tense realizing Castiel was hiding in the shadows with a weapon capable of kill angels. They separated, cautiously searching the darkness.

Zachariah had found his way off the floor by the time Sariel and Sraosha had began looking for Castiel. Upon discovering Sammaels death he called down several more angels. This had to be over, and now, before the Winchesters arrived. After all, the entire point of this was to grab Castiel before he could talk to Dean and Sam.

Castiel used the shadows to sneak up behind Sariel. Dean had once told him that he fought fair when he could, but he fought to survive every time. Castiel now understood what Dean meant. As Castiel plunged the dagger into Sariels heart from behind, he held him tight and whispered "I'm sorry." Sariel screamed as his soul was ripped from his vessel.

Before Castiel let Sariels drop to the floor, Sraosha landed two punches to the side of his head sending him stumbling to the ground. Castiel smoothly got to his feet and faced the arch angel. Sraosha glared back at Castiel and he knew he would never make it to Sraosha, but ran at him even so. With a fierce wave of his outstretched arm, Sraosha lifted Castiel into the air and began to slam him into one wall and then another, breaking concrete, bending steal beams, ripping flesh and shattering bone.

The torment continued for minutes, and then Castiel was on his back, unable to move. His vessels back had been broken and he could only lay how he had fallen. He could feel blood filling his mouth and flowing from his eyes and ears. He began to choke. Zacharia knelt beside him and crooned "It could have been easier Castiel. He began to reach for Castiels forehead, ready to cast him out of the body and drag him back to heaven.

Castiel could not understand how it was that he felt the pain that this body experiencing. It was confusing and distracting him while he tried to heal the vessel before Zachariah pulled him out. There was much damage of bone and vital organs. He was failing. If Zacharia took him now Jimmy would die. Castiel gurgled around a mouth full of blood. "Wait!"

Zachariah sighed, but paused. Castiel found it hard to talk, this body was drowning, and he felt the terror and the pain Jimmy would have experienced had he not protected him from it. The damage was too severe, he could not concentrate on Zachariah and heal the human at the same time. Still he had to reach Zachariah. In a barely audible whisper he gasped "This vessel will die if you take me now. I need only minutes to mend it."

Sraosha looked dispassionately down on Castiel. "You forfeit his life, when you chose to fight Castiel. I will see you experience the end you have wrought upon him."

Zachariah looked at Castiel, surveying the damage. "Your right Castiel, this human is going to die."

As Zachariah reached for Castiels face once more, Castiel noticed a somber woman and two men walk up to the scene.

Zachariah had also seen the three new Angels only seconds after Castiel. He snatched his hand back as Castiel again pleaded mercy for his vessel.

Castiels condition had deteriorated further, and his words were barely whispers now. "Please Zachariah, show mercy, he only wished to serve heaven. Please." He had but moments until Jimmy's body was dead, at which point it could not be restored.

Zachariah smiled at Castiel, knowing full well that with the arrival of the three Angels he had to allow Castiel the chance to save the human. Had he not, and the story spread through out the garrison, newly gained loyalties may have been weakened. With the apocalypse nye and their numbers few, dissension could mean disaster. Zachariah whispered "You haven't long." 

Castiel had already closed his eyes and begun concentrating. He worked fast, doubting that Zachariah would allow him enough time.

As Castiel mended the last tear in his vessels flesh, he hoped desperately that Dean and Sam would arrive before he was done. He needed only seconds and a few sentences to warn them. If he didn't tell them tonight, they wouldn't know until it was too late.

Without so much as a warning, Castiel felt a hand on his forehead.

The Winchesters arrived seconds after the Angels departed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this story is going to vear into an original soon! Castiel just has a few more missing scenes to explore first. Kripke has named his Angels from a variety of different religions, and so I took the same liberties.
> 
> "Angel in the Dark" is a play on Dio's song "Rainbow in the Dark". Awesome song, even fits in with this chapter a bit. Look it up:)
> 
> ANGELS
> 
> Raguel is the Angel of God: The name translates to "friend of God". Known as an archangel who oversees the behavior of other angels.
> 
> Uzziel is a powerful cherubim angel. His name means "Strength in God" and he inspires Faith.
> 
> Sammael is the angel of Souls. There is a LOT of different lore on this angel. Wikipedia at your own risk;) For my purposes, he was simply a high ranking angel that died a terribly non climactic death at the hands of Castiel.
> 
> Sraosha is the angel of Obedience. Known as an archangel.
> 
> Sariel is the angel of Guidance. One of the seven archangels. Lusted of the daughters of men, and had the ability to lead other angels astray.
> 
> Uriel has more varying mythologies behind him then any other angel I've looked up. The one that fits the Supernatural series is best described in a quote from wikipedia. "...he appears as the Angel of Repentance, who is graphically represented as being as pitiless as any demon."
> 
> And because I'm on a roll...I read somewhere that Castiel was a representation of Cassiel, so I ran with it.
> 
> Cassiel/Castiel is the angel of ambivalence. Known as the angel of solitude and tears he simply watches events unfold and seldom interferes. Yeah I know, people keep on saying he's the angel of Thursday...but I haven't found that anywhere? AND I find the notion of "the angel of solitude and tears" a much funner concept to play with at any rate.


	3. It's Called Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven isn't always heaven for angels. And what really happened to Cass while he was in Heaven and Jimmy was trying to get home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during episode 4x20 The Rapture.

Angels received their strength from their faith, wings being but a manifestation of that faith. Angels fell when their doubt outweighed their faith and their wings became too weak to sustain them in heaven. It was simply the divine way of keeping heavens army strong. At least that was what Castiel had always been told.

Falling was not a punishment. Being born anew, into a humans body was a second chance to find faith. Obviously it came with struggles Angels were exempt from, but it also came with glorious possibilities Angels were not afforded. No matter, Castiel did not want to fall.

Castiel sat on the floor of a dark enclosure. Heaven was luxurious and joyful for the humans who made it, but heaven could go either way for an angel. He had no idea how long he had been imprisoned, it seemed like a very, very long time. He hadn't moved since they shoved him into the darkness. He simply sat where he had landed as he had resolved not to show any weakness, any fear. He would sit perfectly still and calm until he was released. He wanted to prove that an angel need only faith to sustain, but he now realized that his faith was damaged and was not quelling the terrifying emotion of panic that was growing stronger by the second.

Castiel had become used to his former vessels appearance and had chosen to keep its form while in Heaven, retaining only the aesthetic properties of a human being. In the old days, most Angels preferred to exist in their natural form, an inner core of pulsating bright blue light surrounded in an even brighter mantel of white light. They were all beautiful back then, uninterested in mimicking the fleshy appearance of humans.

Castiel held his hand to his face and squinted into the darkness trying to see the shape, but it was no use. He couldn't see anything, could only hear his own voice and could barely feel. His human form was so different in sensation then his human vessel. Had he been with Jimmy, he would be able to feel a variety of physical sensations compared to his current form so deprived that every touch was only experienced as varying degrees of pressure.

How long had they kept him in this darkness now? Castiel began to wonder if they planned to leave him be until the war had started and they needed all of the remaining angels to fight.

How long had he been in silence? He had never been so alone. He wondered if Zachariah had deafened him to his brothers and sisters? Or were the other angels just refusing to talk to him?

Why hadn't Zachariah come for him yet? Perhaps the war was over and heaven had lost? A sharp stab of panic welled up within him, and Castiel jumped to his feet though he knew there would be no way to get out on his own.

Was this his punishment? What if Heaven had won the war and Zachariah had decided to keep him imprisoned for eternity?

Though he knew escape was impossible, he began slowly feeling each invisible wall of his enclosure. It seemed there was an infinite number of strange angled walls twisting one way and turning the other, but there were no breaks, no seems of any kind that indicated an opening.

His searching grew more frantic until he began pounding at the walls with open palms, still searching for an opening. A half dozen walls later, Castiels hands passed through the darkness and he fell forward onto his hands and knees. Confused but sensing the presence of other angels, he got to his feet immediately.

Bright, everything was so bright...and white. Stereotypical.

Zachariah appeared beside him and smiled warmly. "Congratulations Castiel, you found your way out of the dark. That is the first right choice you've made recently."

Castiel stared at Zachariah in confusion. "Your saying I could have walked out at any time?"

Before Zachariah could answer, an angel setting at the far end of a huge marble table spoke up. "Castiel, you don't listen well!"

He ignored the other angel and in a voice so low Zachariah strained to hear him he began to say "I was told..."

Zachariah grinned at Castiel and interrupted "Castiel, we told you, you would be released when we felt you were ready to listen, and THAT was completely up to you."

Castiel looked over at the other angel and back at Zachariah. He turned around to look at the black rectangle he had emerged from only seconds earlier, but saw in its place only a small silver coffer with his name inscribed on the side. For a split moment, Castiel was lost in a blanket of terror. They had put him in a nether coffer! There were only a handful of such objects in existence. Once they were sealed, only God could release the angel inside. He looked back at Zachariah unable to keep the shock from his face, but said nothing.

Zachariah nodded and said "Yes, well you ruffled a lot of feathers Castiel. Many were ready to seal it. If it weren't for Deans bad attitude...Well that doesn't matter, it does seem you are willing to listen now, doesn't it?"

Castiel couldn't stop the glare from darkening his features, but said nothing.

Zachariah smiled and patted Castiels shoulder. "That is good Castiel. You've learned to bite your tongue, but I'm afraid your emotions are showing. No matter, we'll purge those soon enough."

Castiel shrugged Zacharias hand away and took a step back. He was angry and Zachariah wasn't even making sense. He hadn't bit his tongue.

Zacharias eyebrow arched and he said "Well then, lets take a seat. We have much to discuss before your next contact with Dean."

Castiel almost let the smirk he felt show on his face. Dean Winchester had a rather bleak opinion of angels at the moment and barely took Castiels instruction. A new angel would not stand a chance with Dean. That's why they did not seal the coffer, and that is why they would send him back to sent a silent thank you down to Dean.

He set down across from Zachariah, with the other angel to their side at the end of the table. As he waited for the other two angels to begin talking, Castiel studied Charoum. It was immediately obvious that Charoum was using a vessel, as angels in human form radiated a soft luminosity and usually failed to recreate imperfections such as wrinkles and scars.

Castiel wondered why Charoum even took took a vessel, as he had not been to earth in centuries and had no use for one. The vessel he had chosen was particularly disquieting. Obviously an older human, tall and slender, pale skin and silver hair. Small green eyes and thin lips made the abnormally large nose look even more ridiculous, or sinister then it would have on a well proportioned face. Charoum was quite unsettling, and Castiel looked away concerning himself with the the swirls of gray in the thick white marble surface..

Zachariah spoke first. "Castiel."

Castiel looked up at Zachariah.

Zachariah stared at Castiel for a moment, and then began. "I understand you may be disorientated yet. Your eleven months in seclusion was unfortunate. We never considered it would take so long."

Castiel was surprised that was all it had been. He was over two millenniums old according to mans measurement of time. A year should have been easy.

Zachariah reached across the table and towards him. Castiel had to fight the urge to attack the older Angel. He settled for a pointed glare at the offending hands gripping his in mock sympathy. Zachariah acted as if he didn't notice and crooned. "Don't be too hard on yourself Castiel, being cut off from heaven is a trial indeed. We have a need for our brethren like the human does for food and water. Oh and with those emotions, it must have..."

Castiel had enough of Zachariahs patronizing facade and cut him off in mid sentence. "Get to the point."

Zachariah retracted his hands and looked to the other angel, while Castiel let his glare linger on Zachariah longer then he should have.

The angel at the end of the table began to speak matter of factly, "Castiel, do you know who I am?"

Castiel refocused on the other angel. "You are Charoum."

Charoum nodded. "And do you know what my specialty is Castiel?"

Castiel stated flatly "Inspiring silence in humans. Forcing it on angels."

Zachariahs eyes narrowed as he cut in. " Charoum only teaches angels what they should already know."

Castiels voice lowered "You're here...to teach me?"

Charoum said with faint disinterest "You will teach yourself Castiel."

Castiel leaned back and folded his hand together on top of the table.

Charoum nodded and began "The night you were collected, you killed two angels and attempted to get information to your charges that could have prevented paradise on earth. Castiel, do you acknowledge these statements as truth?"

Without hesitation Castiel answered "You use the word "paradise", when what you mean is apocalypse. If what is happening now, was Gods will, I could not prevent it and neither could Dean or Sam."

Charoums voice raised an octave. "I asked, do you deny killing two of your brothers Castiel?"

Castiel ducked his head, not able to meet the others eyes and said "No."

Charoum folded his hands. "Do you deny subversion?"

Castiel asked "Subversion to what?"

Charoum answered "To Gods Will of course."

Castiel jerked his head up, staring straight into the other angels eyes and answered loudly. "YES. Do you acknowledge your subversion to gods will?"

A smile distorted Charoums features. "So much talk about God and his Will Castiel. Tell me, how would you know what the will of God is?"

Castiels eyes narrowed. "Revelations."

Charoum shrugged. "Was written by a human."

Castiel corrected. "A prophet."

Charoum leaned forward and hissed "Who heard the whispers of angels."

Castiel shook his head. "Prophecies are words from God."

Charoum leaned back and with humor. "And was it God or an angel who told you that?"

Castiel stared at the other angel, remembering Kakabel before she fell. She had been his steward as well as a mentor. Castiel heard her voice...no her new voice, Annas voice. "It's called doubt."

Charoum nodded. "Everything you know about God and his will is second hand information at best."

Castiel was becoming increasingly annoyed with the conversation. He opened his mouth to say so, but was cut off by Zachariah. "Castiel, when one learns silence, one also learns to listen."

Castiel pressed his lips together, and waved Zachariah on.

Zachariah continued. "Charoum has been listening since the dawn of creation. You shall be of the lucky few, that hear his secrets!"

Charoums voice became strangely animated as he began talking. "The humans knew him as God. We knew him as father, and they knew us as the sons of God. In the beginning he was among us always. We felt love in his presence and joy in his words."

Castiel began to open his mouth again, but caught himself.

Charoum understood Castiels unasked question. "That is right Castiel. Angels are created with the ability to feel emotions, our father wouldn't deny us such gifts. It just takes more to illicit ours then objects and words. It makes us stronger. An angel who feels too easily and too strongly becomes impaired by emotions and turns into a liability." Charoum paused for emphasis.

Castiel looked down at the table considering Charoums words. He had been reprimanded for emotional sensitivity not long after receiving Dean as a charge. It had set him apart from the other angels.

Pleased at Castiels reaction, Charoum continued his story. "And then, a powerful Angel grew jealous for our fathers attention. Lucifer was soon joined by others who resented the humans, as well as our father. A great battle ensued. Of course our father won, and Lucifer was banished to the pit of hell taking a third of our army with him. This is when the great war began and Lucifers following began corrupting man. Humanity became ugly and evil, growing further from our fathers original creation. When the corruption was complete, our father cleansed the earth. We all know this, as do the humans. But what few know..."

Charoum drew a great breath and let it out in a slow sigh "...is that is when heaven also changed. Our father no longer walked among us, and only spoke directly to the highest ranking celestials. Soon only Michael received word from our father. Then came the moment of the last word, Michael vanished and heaven grew silent. Like the adoring and obedient dogs we were, we waited for an order. We have yet to hear even a whisper."

Charoum paused, studying Casitels reaction to his story. It was obvious he didn't believe. Charoum stood abruptly and his voice grew louder as he continued. "The second wave of humans once again, chose the side of darkness, unknowingly conjuring evil spirits of every kind and drawing demons to the physical realm. As time continued they poisoned their selves, tainting their very souls so deeply that some changed into monsters. Without a leader to command us, we knew not what to do. We watched from heaven as humanity destroyed itself."

Charoum shook his head and sneered. "Castiel, they were ripping apart everything God had created and increasing Lucifers forces in the process. We organized. We began giving orders and taking action in Gods name. We did what we thought he would have us do, but it was too late."

Charoum began to walk around the room as he continued his story. "Monsters and demons plagued earth and spread like locusts. Listen Castiel, for this is the point you requested!"

Whether he believed him or not, Castiel was so deeply entrenched in the story Charoum was telling that he jerked forward when Charoums voice rang out behind him. "Though we failed to prevent the decay of mankind, we did slow it ...even saved clusters here and there. It was the first time an angel left heaven without Gods order! We sent angels down to earth..."

Sensing Charoum too close behind him, Castiel refused to listen to anymore blasphemy. He began to shake his head and speak in protest, but was abruptly cut off when Charoum grabbed his head and bent it to the side. Infuriated, Castiel tried to stand up, tried to wrench his head out of Charoums grasp, but he couldn't move. It was as if the air had frozen around him.

Charoum dipped his head against the side of Castiels and when his lips were against Castiels ear he finished his story in a soft, hushed tone. "...to whisper into your prophets ears. The gospels gave them hope and the apostles established the rules. And Revelations, well that was ours too. "

Castiel began to feel something sharp and icy push against his soul. He fought it, throwing up mental and spiritual barricades, but it sliced through each one. His vision began to blur. A formless white shadow spread through out his being in violent bursts tearing and filling parts of his essence he wasn't even aware existed. 

The intrusion continued, burrowing deeper and deeper leaving fire and agony everywhere it touched. Castiel tried to force it out, to close himself off, anything to stop the ethereal invasion. Never had he experienced such agony. 

He knew on some basic level that if Charoum pushed any deeper it would damage, perhaps destroy him. He knew he was no match for Charoum. He knew fighting him, struggling against him would only make it last longer. He tried to calm himself, regain some kind of control over. Charoum smoothly whispered "Yes. Good Castiel. It will be over soon now that you are no longer fighting me" and then he felt it touch the ineffable substance that was the very core of his soul. Charoum drug his hands through Castiels hair, giving him a slight pet as he silently disappeared. 

Castiel began to panic as he felt Charoums presence fade, leaving him frozen in place. He knew Charoum had left and pulled himself from Castiel in the process, but he could still feel remnants of a foreign substance inside him. His eyes rolled from side to side, looking for something, anything that could help him. All he found was Zachariah smiling from across the table.

Zachariah looked at Castiel in mock affection and stated "Charoum does have a flair for drama, doesn't he? Well, there you have it. God is gone, and until recently you have carried out our orders, and our will obediently and without fail."

Zachariah stood up and pushed his chair in. Before he turned to walk away he smiled at Castiels frozen form and said "Oh, and what you just felt, that was a preview of what is to come if you do not cooperate. I'll just leave you to think on that for a while."

If Castiel had been able to talk, he may have begged Zachariah to release him. He may have sworn obedience. He may have said and done anything to prevent another session with Charoum.

Instead Castiel was left alone to process his violation, with thought being his only freedom, and only one word for all his thought...doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charoum is supposed to be the angel of silence. He teaches his subject to be silent, to keep secrets and to listen.
> 
> *Angels really are named as the sons of God and humans are but children. Warning...Bible Quote! "...when the morning stars sang together, and all the sons of God [angels] shouted for joy?" (Job 38:4-7)
> 
> *Also according to the bible, between the time when Adam and Eve were ordered out of Eden and the second testament God and Lucifer decided on one rule to their war. That one rule was free will for humans to chose their side. Adam and Eve actually chose the side of evil. My interpretation of this is that the more humans chose evil, the stronger Lucifers forces become...hence why in my story the angels begin combating Lucifer indirectly by converting humans back to the side of God.
> 
> Ok...thats all the bible lesson I'll go into for now;) And no, I'm not obsessively religious nor do I know the bible inside and out. In fact, I do not subscribe to catholicism at all. But when I started researching angel names, I started learning the story of the Christian bible...and it's pretty darned interesting reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, and it amazes me how so many people say this and then have so few if any mistakes in their writing. I seem to find EVERYTIME I reread this. So always looking for help if your interested. 
> 
> Also, since I started writing this back in 2008 before season 5 it has become very AU.


End file.
